Simplify the following expression: ${-6(-16+4q)+3(2q-9)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-6}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-6(}\gray{-16+4q}{)} + 3(2q-9) $ $ {96-24q} + 3(2q-9) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 96-24q + {3(}\gray{2q-9}{)} $ $ 96-24q + {6q-27} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-24q + 6q} + {96 - 27}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-18q} + {96 - 27}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-18q} + {69}$ The simplified expression is $-18q+69$